Champion Alice and Captain Teague
by EmerwenVoridune
Summary: While traveling overseas, Underland's own Champion Alice meets the feared Keeper of the Code.
1. Chapter 1

Port Elizabeth, South Africa. The Wonder had come to port here for repairs after a storm had hit us on route back to England. It was only my third storm ever rode out on ship, but it was one of the worst so far. It was only by a miracle that nobody on board was lost to the high winds, the driving rain and the unforgiving nature of the stormy seas herself. Sailing back and forth between China and England and all the countries in between, I had seen many different cultures and people, and had seen more than I had ever wished to, of different funeral rites for sailors lost at sea.

It had been three years after my last trip to Underland and though I had maintained my muchness, much had changed for me. I had become an apprentice with Lord Ascot and had learned much about my father's former company. Though the trip to China had been a success, it was still very hard for a woman to be seen as anything more than a wife and mother for a man's home. It took awhile for me to receive the respect that I felt I deserved, and to be truthful, I still didn't feel like I had achieved that from the other men of the company. I still held my head high as I followed my heart wherever it led me. But there were still times when the whispers and the questions about my lifestyle and I became too many and too much too bear. I didn't deny it, I couldn't, but there were times when I wished I could fall back down the rabbit hole and back to my childhood getaway. But while I knew that one day I would go back, I still had questions that I needed to answer and things that I needed to do.

Port Elizabeth was something of a booming town with trade increasing and people from all over the world coming in to port. Looking around I could see lots of beautiful and exotic goods for sale, and decided that it would be a good time to perhaps purchase gifts for my mother and sister. Ironically, the only time my mother and sister are not trying to convince me to find a husband and settle down, was when I was telling them stories of my adventures overseas. Of course mother worried almost without end after I told her about the storms and the stories of pirates and even some of the sea monsters that I had heard of while in different countries, ports or taverns with First Mate Erikson.

First Mate Latham Erikson was a large, broad and burly man from Norway. He had been Captain Wallace's First Mate for almost ten years and was a well seasoned sailor. Since I first met him aboard The Wonder three years ago, Latham and I had become fast friends. When I first boarded The Wonder, Latham had taken it upon himself to show me around the ship, explaining how to sail, introducing the sailors and what their jobs aboard the ship were. I learned a lot from Latham and Captain Wallace about sailing and after the first year, when I was not busy working at being Lord Ascot's apprentice, I was learning the exciting art of sailing.

The rumbling in my stomach told me it was time to get something to eat, since I hadn't had anything to eat that day. Suddenly a large hand landed heavily on my shoulder and I turned to find the ever smiling Latham behind me.

"I don't know about you, little lady, but I'm starving. Let's go to the Inn and get something to eat. It should be on the outskirts of town over there. Let's be careful now, I don't trust anyone here." Latham guided me through the crowded town streets and out of town toward the inn. Among the buildings, shacks, and stalls, it was hard to tell one building from another.

"How come all the buildings look alike? How can you tell which is which?" I asked as I turned to Latham. He looked all around at the other buildings and looked back at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, growing up in a town where the architecture is all the same, I guess helps somewhat. Of course the signs do help a lot too." I should have noticed the sparkle in his eyes when he turned my way. I looked up and saw a sign The Rusty Anchor Inn. Laughing, we both went in and looked around, completely unimpressed. It was dark and dank with a stale smell all around it. No longer laughing, Latham and I walked through the crowed, ignoring the stares we got from a few of the patrons. We were hard pressed to find a table that looked even remotely clean, but finally found one at the very back of the inn. With no idea how to order service at a place like this, I waited for Latham to do something. He looked up at me with a twinkle in his eye and I knew that I was in for some kind of trouble. But loving his sweet and friendly nature as I did, I couldn't help but smile back. "Alice, I believe I should do the ordering for you. It's time you learned how to drink like a man. Ready?" he snickered as he watched the look on my face.

"I know you're playing games with me. I would like to eat and drink something that is not unpalatable or against the laws of human consumption. Thank you!" By the time I was finished with my speech, Latham was in full blown laughter.

"Alright, Alice, alright, you win. No rum." Latham burst out laughing all over again. I had already had a bad experience with rum once before and Latham had yet to let me forget it. He motioned over a bar maid and ordered fried fish and ale. I had never told my mother or sister that I started drinking, not heavily or enough to have a problem, but thanks to Latham and the other sailors who now thought of me as one of their own, I could certainly shoot whiskey and ale.

"So tell me Alice. When we finally get out of here and back to London, is that it for you? No more traveling, sailing, drinking, business, and fun, and finally settle down like your mother wants you to?" Latham smirked at me from over his mug. With that twinkle in his eye and smile on his face, sometimes I can't help but think that he knows everything there is to know about me.

"Perhaps I should cut back on my drinking." I said, sighing into my mug. Latham just smiled his big grin from ear to ear.  
>"Cut back to how much? One shot of whiskey and ale a year?"<br>"That might be best, especially after the rum incident in Singapore. I have no wish for a repeat of that situation, thank you very much." Latham just laughed once again. I didn't think I ever wanted to suffer the effects of drunken debauchery ever again.

"That's alright Alice; you don't have to be drunk to tell strange tales on an unfamiliar beach in a foreign country in front of your sailor friend, who uses the information for a good laugh during long trips overseas. You can be perfectly sober for all of that. But why would you want to?" Latham took another swig from his mug before motioning the bar maiden for another one.

"You have a good point there." I handed my own mug to the barmaid for more ale.

"The truth is I know that when I get there, mother and Margret will want to hear about my trips and what I've seen and done, and whether or not I have met anyone. Any more, as soon as they see me and find out that I'm alive and well, the next question will be, did you meet any fine gentlemen overseas? Or perhaps another business associate who is single and looking for a wife? I think they are starting to get desperate. If I get any older and don't find a husband and have children, I'll grow ugly and become a crazed spinster lady who's only reason for getting up in the morning is to keep her cats from eating her face off while she sleeps." Latham broke out laughing so hard I thought he was going to explode. One thing I had always loved about the large Norwegian was his ability to always laugh at almost everything.

That night in Singapore, though I didn't want to admit it out load, was good fun for me. With only Latham there that night to watch me and laugh, I could let myself go and not be afraid. But of course I found too late that I could not hold my rum as well as I thought I could. By the night's end, I had told Latham my tale of talking flowers, white rabbits in blue waistcoats, grinning cats, and mad hatters. Much to Latham's credit, he just smiled and listened patiently to my story. It was nice to tell someone my story and not be called mad or crazy. Even today, Latham will ask for a tale or even a song from time to time. Champion, business woman, sailor and now a bard and minstrel, I find that I am certainly a young woman of many hats. Suddenly, it hit me that of all the titles I bore, family woman was not one of them.

"Latham, do you think I should stop what I'm doing and settle down? Do you think I should stop the traveling and find a husband and have children? I mean, maybe my mother and Margret are right, that all this is just an attempt to remain a child. What do you think?"

Latham had stopped laughing with all my questions, but still kept a bright smile on his face. A thoughtful look came over his face as he looked at me from across the table. After a long pause, he finally nodded and slowly spoke.

"No Alice, I think you are doing just what you should be doing with your life. You are following your own heart and making your own dreams come true. That takes a lot of heart and courage. Not many people can do it from any social class. So there will always be someone who will call you names and tell you how to run your own life and what you should and should not be doing with it. And you will have to fight every last one of them, which you will. And there may very well come a day when you wish to settle down, find a husband and have children. And when or if that day comes, you just make sure that the man you have chosen, you have chosen for yourself because they will love and support you and all your dreams. No matter what don't marry anyone who won't support the life you choose to lead. And don't marry anyone that somebody else has chosen for you. Nobody knows what you need more than you do." I listened to his every word and I knew that he was right. It was my life and as long as I was happy that was all that mattered.

After dinner, Latham left to use the privy before leaving for the ship. Using the privy on board was a nightmare, to that I had to admit. I was waiting patiently, when I looked up to the sounds of heavy footsteps sounding through the now much quieter Inn. When I looked up I saw a tall, older, handsome man of tan complexion walking through the now somewhat quiet tavern. It seemed that most if not all of the attention in the place had turned to this man. I had only been to sea three years, and in that time I have seen many different people of many different cultures and places. And though I had never seen one up close before, even I knew that this man was a pirate. I could not help but study the sight given to me of the long crimson embroidered frock coat coming down over a dark waist coat and reaching the man's even darker boots. As he came closer to my table I could not help but feel a bit smitten with the sight. Older though his face may have been, it was well weathered with deep wrinkles, with dreads and braids and silver crosses and other trinkets adorning his hair and beard, making for an impressive sight for my eyes. Though I was used to meeting new people in business, I still could not help but feel excited. I could not help but hold my breath as he came deeper into the inn and closer to me.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for my men and I, to start with, but that storm didn't make it any easier for us. It had been a long sail from the ports of Shanghai to Port Elizabeth, and as much as I love the sea, there wasn't anything I wanted more than to lay my head down on a soft pillow that didn't sway with the rocking of a ship. Port Elizabeth was as good a place as any to stay out of the storms way and maybe get repairs done. Looking at the ragged sails, I figured it was probably a good idea for repairs.<p>

First Mate Geller gave me the report on the ship and the rest of the crew. When everything was right and ready for docking, we weighed anchor and set to goin' ashore. The rain was already starting to pour down on me by the time I reached The Rusty Anchor Inn. The loud noise and music coming from the front of the inn quieted down as I walked in. A look around the room was enough to send everyone back to their own business. Walking through the shadows of the inn, I spotted an empty table at the back and went straight to it as the music and chatter returned and I no longer felt those many pairs of eyes on my back.

Finally reaching the back of the inn and took my seat, there were one pair of eyes that caught my attention. It was that of a young and very attractive lady. She couldn't have been more than twenty or twenty two years of age. Her soft pale skin glowed gently against the light of the lantern sitting next to her, with long wavy soft gold hair framing her lovely face. Her eyes were a soft brown, with a small button nose and rosy pink clover lips. Though she was seated down, I could tell that she had a supple and lithe figure beneath her blue traveling dress.

She was a pretty lady to look at, that was for sure, but a lady that stood out in the crowd like this much like a sore thumb. Perhaps she was the lady of high office navy man, but that didn't explain what she was doing here alone. However, as she was right next to me, there was only one thing to do.

"Excuse me miss. Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face that lit up the whole room. Her light brown eyes lit up with a grace that I had never seen before as she regarded me with curiosity. She looked far more beautiful than I had first thought.

"I'm not that young!" She said with a slight laugh. Her laugh, though soft and quiet, was as clear as a bell and seemed to fill the entire room. It sounded like music to my ears.

"You're not that old either. So what's a fine upstanding English woman like you doing this far from home?"

"I find that traveling broadens the mind. And I was on my way back home, but then the storm came up, so here I am in Port Elizabeth; for now anyway. And what of you, kind sir, what brings you to Port Elizabeth?"

"I'm just a humble sailor traveling wherever the wind and waves take me." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile on her face. She didn't believe that lie any more than I did.

"Of course you are. And I wish you many a happy and safe travels, most humble sailor." She laughed at the look on my face and returned to her drinking. Suddenly, a commotion began from the other side of the tavern, all ending with a shot in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Pirates of the Caribbean. I am not making money or any kind of profit off of this story whatsoever. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't want to write another chapter unless people are actually reading this story. Which I hope they are and are enjoying! : D Ideas, polite opinions and constructive criticism is welcome always! Thank you : )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

My talk with the charming pirate ended rather abruptly when a shot rang out in the darkened spaces of the tavern. I looked to the other side of the tavern to see a man lying on the floor grabbing his shoulder. Across from him sat a dark and very evil looking man with a smoking flint lock pistol in his hand. It took only a few moments for me to realize that the poor man shot was a sailor aboard The Wonder. Robert Lambert was a quiet man that minded his own business on the ship and never gave anyone a spot of trouble.

I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him or what purpose it could serve. He was a poor sailor and as the crew was not paid until the return to London, he could not have had much money on him. As I watched, the violent stranger leaned forward and began speaking to Robert. As Roberts' eyes grew bigger with every word, I knew then that I had to leave and hopefully I would find help for poor Robert. When I turned to leave my seat, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. It was the charmer, looking at me intently, as if I knew something of great importance to him. With a quick smile flashed his way, I slipped out of my seat and through a back door without looking back.

Immediately, I noticed that while the rain had stopped, there were fires and smoke in the distance towards the docks. I ran through the streets back toward the docks and as I got closer I heard more shots firing in the distance. I have been in fights before, but never with pirates, and I had a feeling that was exactly what was happening. We were under attack by pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> pride myself on being a patient man, good to my men, and a decent man of business. However one thing I have never been able to tolerate is disloyalty and disobedience. I don't hesitate to put my men who display both undesirable qualities, back into proper place. Unfortunately, from time to time, one of my more valuable workers falls short of usefulness. Mr. Lambert was one such worker; quick to follow orders, always faithful and reliant, until today. I ask for the whereabouts of a Lord's charge and due to a new found code of ethics, he fails to deliver.

Having spies in almost every port of most major nations has many advantages, especially for finding and robbing merchant ships coming in and out of port. But I have found that if one is lucky or perhaps well informed, it is quite possible to find a wealthy person to ransom off. I give as little information as possible, have my more trusted associates find expendable fools to do the dirty work and then sit back and wait. It's always too easy to get them to pay up, but it's also too easy to have the country's navy breathing down my neck. Which is why I don't commit kidnappings very often; lucrative but risky.

When word reached my ears, that Lord Ascot was having his young ward sailing for business proposals, I didn't pay much mind. Lords, Dukes and the like were always sending workers to do their work overseas. However, my associate assured me that this was a lady of upstanding pedigree being sent. That's quite interesting, certainly, and very profitable. The charge of a Lord and the daughter of a Lord herself, she would most assuredly fetch a pretty price.

A knock on my cabin door came, and in stepped my First Mate, Mr. Thomas. Ah, Mr. Thomas. My most trusted man. His steel gaze alone has made grown men piss themselves. Things always got done quickly when I left him in charge, at least most of the time.

"Captain Durnhelm? We found Mr. Lambert in a tavern in town. He keeps insisting that he doesn't know where Lady Kingsley can be found. Mr. Erikson was nowhere to be found either. We think they may have run off together. Whether or not Mr. Lambert told the Lady of your plans, we don't know. I don't think so anyway." I really wish Thomas would learn to speak more quietly. His booming voice had to carry throughout the entire ship.

"Mr. Thomas. I expected to have Lady Kingsley in my possession by nightfall. It's nightfall, I am half way through my bedtime cup of tea, and there is no Lady onboard my ship. No woman at all to be exact. What's the problem? Her ship is in Port and unless she remained behind in China, which is not likely, she should be here. So, why isn't she here?" I motioned for Thomas to have a seat and waited for him to explain. This had to be good. A whole ship razed to the sea floor for one woman and all for nothing, so far.

"We attacked the ship as you asked and we looked for not only Lady Kingsley, but Mr. Lambert as well. The crew wasn't very skilled in the fight, but that Captain Wallace was a well trained fighter, put up a good fight and took out three of our men before Hover managed to help get him thrown over the side of the ship. We searched the ship and took what little they had. Found the Lady's room, but only found some cloths and souvenirs. Took everything like you said and interrogated the crew but we didn't get anywhere. They swore that they didn't know where the Lady was or the First Mate for that matter, but they were likely together."  
>So the Lady was not only missing on board the ship, but she also may very well have a bodyguard. Things were not going as planned. I can't stand it when things don't go according to plan, but one must learn to roll with the punches.<p>

"Where is Mr. Lambert now? I assume you brought him with you, no?"

"I had Hanks and Gavin bring him back to the ship and put him in the brig. The medics should be putting him back together now. I took a look around the tavern but all I saw there, were some bar maids. We're still looking for them." Thomas leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look. Sometimes I was actually grateful that I couldn't read minds. His had to be a frightful place.

"Thomas," I got up and walked around my desk to stand behind his large form,

"Bring Lambert to me. I want to know what happened and where my prize is. She could not have just vanished in a single night by herself, or with one man and no ship. Then I want you to get back out there and find her. If you can't find her, try to find the First Mate and get something out of him."

After gulping down the rest of my tea, Thomas got up and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, everyone! Thank you L van Am for your review! It is greatly apreciated : ) If my going back and forth between points of view without breaks or any way of letting you know, confuses you, please say so. <strong>

**Also I apologize for any mistakes that you find. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. I go over my stories 3 or 4 times to check for mistakes but I don't always catch them. Sorry! I cannot promise that I'll be consistant with the chapters, but at least you know I haven't forgotten about the story. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat back in the shadows and watched as my ship, The Wonder, was ransacked from top to bottom by these vermin. Who they were, where they came from and what they wanted I didn't know, but it's pretty obvious they picked the Wonder for a reason. I tore off some fabric from my shirt to tie around my bleeding shoulder, before slipping out of the shadows and making my way through the docks. There was nothing I could do now, but watch my ship as she was pillaged and plundered, yet there was still one member of my crew that was unaccounted for, and I needed to find her before she ran into this mess.

I thought about looking for my First Mate Latham, but the Lady needed to be found first. And more likely than not, Latham and the Lady would be together. While making my way up the street toward the town's tavern, I heard a familiar voice pleading to be let go. I saw coming around the corner, an injured Robert Lambert being dragged between two ragged looking men. He looked pretty bad off, bleeding all over himself and begging his captors for mercy. How pathetic was that? If you are going down, go down fighting damn it!

I slipped around the back of some crates and waited for them to pass me. Once the staggering three moved on past me, I made my move. A well thrown boot knife straight through the heart took care of one, leaving the taller one to deal with. He dropped Lambert down to his knees in the filthy street and turned at me with a pistol in hand. As he made to turn around, my cutlass made short work of his pistol hand, before a quick slice across his belly took him down to his knees. I ran him through one final time through his gut before pullin' my cutlass out and lettin' his retched corpse fall to the filthy ground.

I looked to my left to see Robert layin' down, holdin' his bleedin' arm and shieldin' himself. Couldn't figure that out at all...he was a grown man actin' like a little lady. Embarrassing.

"You can look now, sweetheart, it's over." He flinched when I kicked his foot and finally looked up at me. He looked around at the scene around him and seemed in shock. He looked up at me like he had just had the worst fight of his life. Ha, what a wimp.

"Get up sweetheart, we gotta go. And you and I need to have a talk." I grabbed his good arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Now you look at me. Who the hell are these people and where were they haulin' you off to?" I pulled him to the shadows of the docks and waited for an answer. He shook like a leaf in the wind and looked around us like the shadows were going to grab him.

"Th...th..they…they…they want…they want Alice! Captain Durnhelm wants her for ransom! They know she's here and they're lookin' for her! I don't know where she is, but they can't find her!" He cried out in a stutter, my worst fear in this whole mess.

It made sense after what happened at The Wonder. The attack seemed too well planned to be a random attack and there where too many other ships in the area that they could have pillaged for better profit. But that still left me with the problem of finding the Lady Alice before the kidnappers did.

I sighed with frustration,"Where's Latham, Robert, have you at least seen him?"

"I saw him leaving the tavern before they came and shot me. But I didn't see Alice." The look of shame on his face told me that Robert had a lot more to do with this than he was letting on. But I would have to deal with that later.

"Come on, we're goin' to the tavern. We'll start lookin' for um' both there. While we're there, you can tell me who this Durnhelm is and how you know about his plans for Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's been awhile and this chapter is rather short, and I'm sorry for that. But thank you for stickin' with me! Reviews are welcome please, I like to know what my readers think. Thanks again!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After a hot meal and a few drinks, I had dried off well enough to get a good nights' sleep. After the shooting in the tavern though, I had decided to check on my ship and crew first. It wasn't so farfetched that trouble on one ship could make its way to another. That was usually how other pirates got involved in each others' fights…well pirates got involved in fights for any reason. But keepin' my ship solid and outta trouble was reason enough for me to fight.

On my way out the back, I took a glance at the seat where the young Lady had been sittin'. My heart went out to her and her troubles. Bein' a pirate Lord means bein' hard and at times bein' ruthless, and as the Keeper of the Code, I had to be the hardest of um' all. But even I have a soft spot in my heart and soul that get's touched every now and then, especially around women and little ones. And she was pretty much stuck in the middle; a child in the body of a young woman.

I left the loud tavern behind me and began makin' my way to the ship. I noticed people make their way in and out of the ships and dock, while the smoke and fires in the distance cleared and the sounds of gunfire gave way to the sounds of yelling and then silence. As long as the code wasn't bein' disregarded and my ship was left alone, I didn't care. Or maybe I did. Lookin' ahead, not 10 feet from me, stood a familiar face I didn't ever think I would see again.

"Black? Ha! Black 'The Venom' Wallace! Ha!" He had a large grin on his face, was bleedin' all over from his shoulder and a bloody cutlass still in hand. Behind him was the meekest little whelp walkin' that I had ever seen in Black's presence.

Black laughed and wrapped me in a big bear hug all but squeezin' the life from me. But friendship and loyalty like his were very hard to come by, so I let it go happily.

"Hehe, Captain Edward Teague! What a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long!" He laughed and clasped my shoulder as he spoke.

"Ten years now Black, four since I had any word from you. Is that you causin' all that ruckus?

"Only the first three shots, but they started it."

Sure they did. "Didn't you quit all this to become an honest merchant ship captain? I mean, you might have trouble keepin' clients if you're shootin' at um' Black." I almost laughed myself to death at the indignant look on his face when I said that.

"I know it! Well I know it now anyways. I mean I've been at this for 10 years now. I figured it out after a year or two. But never mind me. Have you seen a…"

Suddenly, Black was stopped by the sound of an explosion. We turned toward the explosion to see loads of people running every which way, screaming and yelling, and large fires burning in the background.

"Has that got something to do with your ship Black?"  
>"Most likely." He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed a hand down his face.<p>

"I just hope my crew's alright."

More people started comin' up the street's that now started to clear as Black and I began makin' our way toward the trouble.

* * *

><p>Once I had slipped out of the back of the Tavern I had made up my mind to make my way to the ship to find help for Robert. But once I heard the gunshots so close to the Wonder, I knew that finding help for Robert was not likely to happen any time soon. But as I tried to think of something that I could do to help Robert and the rest of the crew, a strong hand grabbed me from behind. I gave the stranger a hard elbow to the gut and just as I turned around to give them a right hook, I saw dear Latham hunched over, but as usual with a smile on his face.<p>

"Nice elbow to the gut Alice. We'll have to work on more fightin' techniques and strength, but that'll do. And I really don't think we should go down to the ship now. There's a lot of trouble down there."

I was so happy to see Latham, I threw my arms around him, and was swept up into the air.  
>"Latham, I'm so happy to see you! I was waiting for you in the tavern, but Robert was there too and someone shot him! I left to get help but what happened to the ship?"<p>

Latham pulled me into a dark ally behind barrels and crates and put a finger to his lips.

"Listen Alice, I saw the fires out by the ship when I got out of the privy. When I made my way to the ship, I saw a dozen of some very mean looking and very well armed strangers boarding The Wonder and a few of our men being thrown over board. We need to keep away from that mess, you especially, until it dies down a bit. I don't see any navy men around, so we're not likely to get any help any time soon, and I don't know where the Captain is."

I had known Latham for a good while now, and he always had a smile on his face and good humor, even when times were hard. I had never seen him like this. He looked so serious and worried, for the first time looking older than his years. He had no sparkle or warmth in his blue eyes, and small wrinkles started appearing around his usually smiling mouth, now turned into a line of concern.

"Latham, we have to do something. We can't just sit here and let them die!" I knew that our chances of getting out of this in good condition was slim, and that left me feeling so frustrated and helpless, that good men could be hurt or dying and there was nothing I could do to help them.

I felt bad for Latham too. He was the First Mate of The Wonder and it was his duty to take care of the ship, and this had to be harder for him than anything, the helplessness.

"Alice, what would you have me do? We have no weapons, you're still learning to fight even if we did have weapons, the Navy isn't here and we have no help whatsoever. So what would you have us do? And I have a feeling that these are gentlemen of fortune and more likely would not think anything of selling a lovely young woman like yourself on the market. So I would very much like to keep you out of their sights." My heart dropped at those last words.

I had always felt so safe and confident sailing overseas. I had slayed a Jabawocky for pity's sake! I had always thought myself strong and capable, but Latham's words hit home that I was still just one woman and in this world there were far more freighting things to face than just lightning breathing dragons. I was vulnerable too.

Latham's face softened as he reached up to ruffle my hair. "Come on Alice. We may not be able to fight off all of them, but maybe we can help Robert."

I was grateful for that at least and nodded to follow. We made our way through the back streets towards the tavern, where Latham motioned to the top of the building before picking me up and all but throwing me to the top of the roof.

"Latham," I was struggling to help Latham pull himself up. "What are we doing on the roof a building away from the tavern?"

He laid down and crawled his way to the side of the building and pointed his way toward the front of the tavern.

Looking downward I could see three large brutish looking men gaurding the front of the tavern. I recognized the larger of the three men as the one who had shot Robert!

"Latham, that large dark man in the middle, he's the one who shot Robert! But those two men with him now are not the same men from earlier."

Latham nodded, "I know it. Those two men with him now, are two of the men I saw on The Wonder."

The big leader left the two men at the front of the tavern and left toward the town center. His face looked absolutely enraged. Perhaps Robert managed to escape him and some how get away. But where was he now?

I heard a small chuckle coming from Latham, who was naturally laughing as usual. He looked excited for the first time since this whole mess had started.

"Alright, here's my idea. We don't know how many people they have with them, but I'm willing to bet that those two fools down there, won't stay long if they're on fire."

"Latham, how in the world do you intend to set them on fire?" He turned and moved away, making his way back down to the ground. I had no idea what he intended to do until he came back up, a few moments later with two sticks of dynamite in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get those from?" He just smiled and winked and we both laughed as we lit the wicks and threw our lovely gifts to our new found friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we threw our gifts at the troublemakers, we moved back in just enough time to hear a loud explosion that rocked the port. Splinters and dirt flew everywhere around us.

"That ought to do it Alice. Now let's see the damage we caused, shall we?"

We both looked over the edge of the roof to see lots of people running every which way, trying to flee the area. Fortunately, the only damage done was to the street, but I could see the last of two members of our problem run away from the tavern and back to the docks. Perfect!

"Excellent. Now, you wait here for a moment while I go down there and see if I can't find Robert."

I grabbed Latham's arm, before he turned away, "Robert was at the very front of the tavern when he got shot. So if you don't see him right away, then come back. Just if he's not there or they come back. And be careful." Latham simply nodded and made his way down to the tavern.

Patrons of the tavern started running out of the tavern, while Latham ran in. He was only in for a few minutes, but it felt like forever before he came back out. He motioned for me to come down and met me at the back of the building, and not with good news.

"He was not there, but there was blood on the floor where you said he had been. I'm sorry we can't do anything more for him, but I don't think he's alive. Now we need to find a way to make our way safely down to the docks and toward the ship. I need to find the Captain, now!"

* * *

><p>Black and I hadn't got too close to the trouble when Black moved into the shadows taking the wounded whelp with him. Coming down the street and running past me, were two men looking like they had just been shot out of hell's cannon. Being half on fire, I figured they must have just survived the explosion. Not that it mattered after shots from a dark corner took them out.<p>

I turned around to see Black come out of the shadows, two flint locks still smoking.

"Did these two help burn your ship Black?"

Black walked up to one of the dead men and kicked his head hard before spitting on his corpse.

"Yeah, this is the one that shot me right off my ship. Not that he'll be doin' any shootin' now."

While we continued our walk towards what I now realized was the tavern, I wondered what this was all about and how an explosion could take place at a tavern of all places.

"CAPTAIN!"

Looking up to the sound of an extremely load voice coming over the crowd, a largely built red-headed man came running through the streets at top speed, pulling something behind him.

Black looked relieved to see the man, whoever he was. "Latham, will you pipe it down? I hear ya already! You got her with ya?"

Low and behold running behind him was the lovely Lady in blue, trailing behind him trying to keep up. Black held out his arm, when the Lady ran to him, and swept her up into a hug big enough to break a bear. He finally put her down and looked her in the face, worry written all over his own face.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you. We need to have a talk, Ally."

She nodded and looked briefly back at her companion before beginning. " I went to the tavern with Latham and while he was away in the privy, I heard a shot and when I looked over to see what it was, I saw Robert Lambert lying on the floor and a big ugly man was aiming a smoking gun at him. So I left to get help and I found Latham, but when we came back to find him…"

"He was here with you."

The Lady looked past Black at the whelp on the ground, still bleeding from the shoulder. She moved toward him and began gently tending to his wound.  
>"I'm so very sorry, Miss. Kingsley. I'm just so sorry." The whelp had a look of shame on his face when he looked at Lady.<br>"What are you talking about? Robert, why did that horrid man in the tavern shoot you?"

"We can get to the bottom of that problem later. Right now Alleycat, you're in some trouble. Those ugly, little runt like bilge rats that attacked us are lookin' for you and they can't find you." With that the First Mate gently pushed the Lady between himself and the shadows while Black pulled the whelp up to his feet.

"Alright Black, bring what's left of your crew to The Troubadour and then we'll see about your ship and crew." Black looked up and tipped his head to me.

"I'm grateful Captain. Oh yeah, Alice this is Captain Teague. Captain this is Alice Kingsley, she's the youngest member of my crew and now the one in the most danger."  
>She looked at me with a small smile and a gentle nod of her head. "Captain Teague, I'm very happy to finally be formally introduced."<p>

"Lady Kingsley, it's a joy to finally know your name. Shall we get moving now?

A look of worry crossed her face, for a moment, before her smile returned and she nodded. Black just looked confused.

"Wait, you two know each other? No, wait, never mind. Tell me about it later. We need to get moving." Black took Miss. Kingsley by the hand as I led them back to the ship. It was more of a stealthy run than a walk as we surrounded Miss. Kingsley and the whelp between us. As we finally reached the ship the whelp suddenly pulled on Black.

"Captain, that's Thomas up the road there! He can't see her!" Black looked up the road where the whelp was pointing while pushing the Lady up the plank and the shaking whelp behind her. That Thomas fellow was making his way up the docks and towards another ship and while it didn't look like he saw us, I still thought it a good idea to post more look out on the ship.

"Geller, keep a watch out, we may have trouble tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favored and followed my story. It means a lot to me. So thanks again ; ) **


	6. Chapter 6

I got everyone settled into my cabin with a drink, with the exception of the whelp. And then I waited for Black to get down to business. Black moved Alice over to a chair at the table and sat down next to her, while the first mate moved the whelp over to another chair before moving to stand at the door.

"Alright Ally cat, here's the situation. The Wonder is currently bein' attacked by some people who are lookin' for you. They know that you work closely with a Lord from England and they want to use that as leverage to ransom you back to him. So I would just as soon keep you out of their sights."

Once again, I found my heart breaking for the little Lady. She looked lost as she looked at Black and the rest of us. But just as quickly as the look came it was gone, replaced with a small smile for Black. Black had a look of pride in his face for the Lady before turning his attention to the whelp.

"Alright you. Now I have had nothing but bad news all night and it is really startin' to piss me off. Now I want you to tell me what the hell is going on and you had better not lie to me, runt."

The whelp looked up at Black before looking down at his feet and began his story.

"A few years ago I got in with a bad group. Captain Durnhelm is their leader. He's a pirate who attacks merchant ships and the like, ties up the crew and then leaves them and their ship anchored, while taking their cargo. From time to time he has any spies he may have at port tell him when wealthy merchant ships come and go from port and also when any of the wealthy are going to make trips to sea. He kidnaps the wealthy and holds them for ransom. He gets the money and then leaves the lower hired help to hang. He usually just had me let him know when other merchant ships came and went but a few months ago, he sent word that a charge of Lord Ascots' would be sailing soon. He told me to find out where and when and on what ship and then let him know. I didn't know at the time that his target was a young lady. I didn't tell him anything about her. I figured that once she got back to England, she would disappear into high society and be safe. But then I saw his ship at port and I went to find the first mate and the Lady to warn them, but I ran into Durnhelms' first mate Thomas with Hanks and Gavin. When I told um' I didn't know where the lady was Thomas shot me and had me dragged off. That's all I know."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All this time I had been trying to win over my fellow crew mates and I thought I had succeeded, just to find out that at least one of them meant me harm. I had thought that after these few short years of sailing with them, the joking, singing, laughing and crying and waiting out storms together, I had joined them in some kind of brotherhood. Listening to Lambert here now, I can't help but feel a little foolish for thinking that I was anything more than necessary cargo to them.<p>

"Robert, I wish I had one more stick of dynamite on me. I'd shove it lit right down your throat. How could you do this to your own crew? How could you do that to Alice?! She's been nothing but kind to you!" By this time Latham was screaming at Robert, looking like he was about to pummel Robert into the very floor of the ship, while Robert was moving back behind the large table in the room and as far away from Latham as he could get.

"It was just for the money at first! I didn't know the Lady then. But when I got to know her I tried to keep her out of it! I was hoping she would just disappear into English high society and Durnhelm would forget about her! I didn't tell them anything about where she was and I don't know how they found her! I'm sorry, Miss. Alice."

"She risked her life to help you when you got shot! What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Latham started making his way to the table before I got up and put a hand on his arm in hopes of calming him down. There was no doubt that at well over six feet tall and nothing but pure muscle, Latham could easily beat the much smaller Robert to death. Unfortunately where Latham left off, Wally quickly picked up.

Wally kicked Robert on his boot and began threatening him in the most quiet and dark voice I had ever heard.

"Lambert, if I had a boat hook I would ram it in that wound of yours and turn it every which way but the wrong way. You hear me? You better pray that they don't harm a hair on her head. Cause if they do, I'll put you in a place where not even the worms will find you."

Suddenly, Captain Teague stood up from his seat at the table and grabbed Robert by his shirt collar.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Teague pulled Robert to the table and sat him down in a chair before sitting down next to him.

"Alright whelp. Tell me everything you know about this Durnhelm, how many he has in his crew and employ, what's his ship look like and more importantly what does he look like? And don't you lie to me either, whelp." Robert looked at Captain Wallace and back to Captain Teague again. " I don't know how many he has with him, but I do know that his First Mates' name is Thomas. He's the large fellow what shot me and he's the one that collects the ransom. His ship is called The Grey Vale and she has blue sails, with a white Jolly Roger on it. I've never seem Durnhelm up close before, but I do think I saw him on his ship from the dock once. He's a black haired man with shoulder length hair. He uses other's like me to do his dirty work and picks up the ransom from Thomas. I got word from him about Lord Ascots charge traveling to China and I was supposed to find out when and on what ship and when she would be leaving. When I found out about Lady Alice, I was supposed to tell Durnhelm but I didn't. I don't know how he found us, but as far as I know, he doesn't know what she looks like."

I was still nervous about being discovered by these people but I was also relieved to know that they at least didn't know what I looked like. But that wasn't enough for Latham, who promptly punched Robert dead in the face, knocking him out cold.

"And to think we blew up a tavern for him." Latham nodded his head in agreement. Both Captains looked up and us, eyes wide. "So that was you two, blowing things up? Dare I ask why you blew up the tavern of all places? And how you didn't think to make sure I wasn't there before you sent it flying high?" Latham and I just smiled at Wally, who looked as amused as we felt.

"But what do we do now? I mean, we can't just sit here and let them get away with all of this!" Black just sighed, took a seat and poured himself a drink. Downing that, he looked at me again. "Ally, you know if word of this gets back to London, your family will never let you sail again, right?" "I know that, Wally. That's why I'm so angry, because I have worked so hard to get here and now this...Mongrel, is going to ruin all of mine and my fathers' hard work!" I was livid. All my fathers hopes and dreams that I had striven to do, my own hopes and dreams and all of my hard work, would be ruined by this man. If my family ever caught word of the troubles that I had now, my mother and sister would do anything to stop me. Not to mention Lord Ascot himself may refuse to keep me as his apprentice any more. Damn this Durnhelm fool! "I understand how you feel, Ally, but I want to focus on keeping you safe. I think we need to get The Wonder back in order and get what's left of my crew scraped back together." Black sighed and ran a hand down his face and through his hair. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

><p>I had to wonder if there was really anything more than passenger and Captain business going on between the Lady and Black. She walked up to Black, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his grey head. "It'll be alright, Ally cat," Black murmured as he gently patted her arm. "One way or another, we'll get through this." The first mate was still glaring down at the unconscious whelp with a hateful sneer on his face. "Can we leave Alice here while we check on the ship and crew? Or do we need to think of something else?" Everyone turned to look at me of course. It never failed that when I think I'm going to get some time to sail at my leisure, something comes up and I have to get back to work. "Alright Black, you take whatever of my men you can find on board still and check on your crew. I'll look after the Miss Alice here." Black nodded and got up to leave, giving his thanks. "But before I go, I'll be takin' this one to the brig. After all this mess, there is no way I'm leavin' him to his own means." Black and his first mate grabbed the whelp and threw him out to the deck.<p>

* * *

><p>Before Latham and I left Ally and the Keeper, we put the knocked out wimp in the brig. As I said, after all the lies and trouble he brought to my ship I was not about to let him out of sight. Though I could almost believe him about being too fond of Alice to tell on her. Almost. I knew that Alice would be safe with the Keeper but it didn't mean I don't worry about her. "Alice, Latham and I will see you in a bit. In the mean time I want you to stay out of sight until then. Maybe longer." She looked at me with those doleful eyes that always won me over. "You will come back?" I can't promise that but... I looked at her for a moment before going to Teague. "If I don't make it back, will you see to it that she gets back to London safely?" The Captain looked at me for a good minute before giving a nod and motioning for Alice to come closer. "Have a seat Miss and I'll explain something." When she sat down next to me and took a breath, still looking unsure my heart went out to her again. "Now, once again I'm Captain Teague and this here is my ship The Troubadore. From what Black tells me, you're a lady who's got some people lookin' for her. Now Black here knows what he's doing, but if things get bad, or rather get worse, he's asked me to see you back to London. And I have a feeling that even if Black does get his ship back I'll still be seeing you back to England myself. They would expect to see you on a proper passenger ship. They won't expect to see you on a ship like this." Her eyebrows shot up and she smiled again. "You mean a semi-retired privateer ship." Teague just smiled and I laughed. I don't think there is anything that gets passed the Ally cat. "Now that this lovely chat is out-of-the-way, Latham and I can get moving." Before I could make my way to the door, I found myself with an armful of Alice.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

If it weren't for the fact that I was running the risk of loosing not one but two of my best friends, I would have laughed until I cried. To be in such a state in my life. First to fall down a rabbit hole into a world of madness, twice, then to make my way onto a pirate ship. And for safety no less! I hugged Wally once more and Latham too, before they both left and it was just the Captain and I. "Have a seat Miss. Kingsley and I'll get us both a drink. I think we could use one after they day we've had." Well at least he was charming.

* * *

><p>Thomas looked like a rampaging bull when he threw himself through the door of my cabin, of course baring bad news that made me livid! "What do you mean four of my men dead? How could you lose four of my men!?" "I put two men to watch the tavern while I went to find Lambert. I was making my way through the streets trying to find Lambert and the two idiots that I left him with, when there was a loud explosion. I ran back to the tavern, but before I could get there I saw Hover and his idiot brother lying in the middle of the street, shot dead and half on fire! I don't know who or why but somebody blew up the tavern. I'm thinkin' either somebody is playin' games with us or they got somebody helpin' um!" They blew up the tavern? For pity's sake, there was no need to go blowing things up! "Thomas, how did this become so difficult?" I got up and grabbed my pistol and jacket. "Thomas, get every man you can that is available and comb the whole damn port until you find Lambert. And when you do find him, peel him like an onion until he tells you where that girl is. And when you have her in your hands, kill him! He has given me more trouble than he is worth. Meanwhile, I'll take two men with me and we'll search the tavern." Thomas gave me an ugly smirk. "You mean what's left of it." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes, what's left of it. Let's go." Stepping off the ship, I could already see what Thomas was talking about. There was smoke and fire everywhere and the people were running about like idiots.<p>

Well, Thomas wasn't joking about the state of things in the port. Gaven and Hanks were laying at the side of the road about to be taken to the undertaker. Everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I noticed that Thomas was right about the state the tavern was in too. Or rather the lack of a tavern. Most of it still stood but the entrance was burnt to a crisp. When I finally managed to get past the mess, it was a task to find someone willing to talk. Fortunately there were still a few people left in the tavern and one of the bar maids looked promising. I moved behind her and slipped a pound into her apron pocket and winked when she looked at me. "I'm in need of some information, if you can. give you tell me what happened here tonight?" She snorted, looked at the smoking entrance and then back at me. "It was just a normal night at first, with locals and sailors coming in and out. But some fellow got shot up front by a massive man and the two men who came with the big man, picked up the injured little man and dragged him away. And the huge fellow that did the shooting went over and started talking to Katy over there." She jerked her head to the back of the tavern, where a brutish looking woman stood cleaning tables. "After he talked to her he left and I remember he came back later, stalkin' about the place looking mad as a badger. Then he left and shortly there after there was an explosion and we've been cleaning up ever since." "I'm very sorry to hear about your troubles, but can you tell me if anyone came in AFTER the explosion? Besides myself I mean." She had yet to give me any useful information. "Oh yeah! There was another real tall fellow, what came in here right after the explosion. For a moment there I thought he did it. But he just looked around and then he left." Finally I'm getting somewhere. "Do you remember what he looked like, his name or where he may have gone?" She looked at me like I was the oddest thing, then jerked her head back to the other barmaid. "I remember he was a rather handsome looking man with the reddest hair. And he was a big one two. Ask Katy back there, she took care of him."

With good information to work with, I slipped another pound in her hand, before I walked off to speak with Katy. I slipped a pound across the table she was cleaning, only to have her look at me like I was personally responsible for every hardship she had ever endured. "You got business with me?" Ah, a hard one with no sense of patience, ment more money was called for. How unfortunate. "I'm looking for some information that you might be able to give me." "What kind of information are you looking for? Cause I don't do no eavesdroppin' on my customers." As she tucked away the money that I had given her, I pulled out one more pound and put it in front of her. This may cost me a small fortune for information that may not even be any good. I don't like being forceful with women as gentility had always worked wonders with them. But this one was not going to milk me for everything. If necessary I would let Thomas have a talk with her. "Now about that information. I understand you took care of a man today just before a man got shot and the explosion. Tall, strongly built and he may have been with a young lady. Do you remember?" She sighed and came closer." Look it mister, I don't make it a habit of easedroppin' on my customers. It's bad for business and in some cases extreamly bad for the health. So I don't know anything about what may or may not have been said. But I do remember a fellow what matches that description. He was tall, broad shouldered and real good lookin' from where I was standin'." "Excellent, now we're getting somewhere. Did you notice if he had a young lady with him by any chance?" Before she could answer, shots rang out and one of my men fell down dead beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

Since I was unable to kill the fool doing the talking, I shot the next best thing...the moving target next to him. Once he fell down dead, the two others moved into the shadows and chaos erupted. The whole tavern erupted into fights all over the place, with swords, knives and bullets flying everywhere! Another bullet came right past my head and some poor bloke got thrown out of a window behind me. At my age, it was nice to have quiet days filled with calm sailing... I miss shooting people and giving grief. I don't know who I'm trying to lie to. Ah, to be a pirate again!

* * *

><p>I just managed to throw myself behind a post when another bullet hit Lucas right between the eyes. Now I remember why I hate doing my own dirty work. Far too much danger for my liking. Some lunatic in front of me pulled out a pistol and shot some poor fool in the back before turning over a table and taking shots at anyone in his way. People like that were dangerous, the people who shoot just for the sake of killing. A well placed shot to his chest from behind my pillar took him down without further complications. Unfortunately, looking for the source of my much needed information, I found the barmaid gone. Damn it all to hell!<p>

* * *

><p>This job was not worth my life. Nor was any money that gentleman wanted to give away. So while those idiots shot at each other to their hearts content, good ol' Kate would just slip out the back door. Of course it became obvious that this plan wasn't going to work, when I ran straight into the strong arms of a handsome man. The very same handsome man that everyone was shooting for.<p>

"Hello miss. I'm so very sorry that we have to meet like this but I think it would be best if you went home for now. And didn't mention me or the lady I was with. To anyone. Understand?" Nodding my head in clear understanding, I ran out the back door. That was my last day working in that tavern.


	10. Chapter 10

I found it surprising how utterly delightful Captain Teague could be. Charming and laid back, he poured himself another drink and began to play a tune on a well worn guitar. "So, Miss. Kingsley. What is an upstanding English Lady doing in South Africa neck deep in trouble?" The captain leaned back in his chair, put his feet up and took a large gulp of his whiskey. "That's a good question. My father owned a trading company for many years and it was his dream to expand his routes to Singapore. But he passed away before he could do that. A year later, his friend and business partner, Lord Ascot took me on as his apprentice when I told him my idea to expand his routes to China instead. This is my third year as his apprentice and I was on my way back to London when all of this started. I don't know why they want to bother me, I never hurt or bothered anyone." Captain Teague looked at me for a moment and shocked me. "You may not like what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway. Don't take any of this personally, Miss. It's just good business." Good business? How could the Captain say that? To ruin someone's' life was not good business at all. Just cruel torment. "How do you figure that? Someone attacks you and you haven't done anything to them to deserve it, how can you not take it personally?" Captain Teague just smiled at me. "You have to remember, these are pirates. It's all about the profit. He kidnaps you and he's likely to get a pretty penny for you. That's just good business." The Captain then went on to play a lovely tune on his guitar, but it gave me time to think about what he said. Perhaps it was the whiskey or maybe not, but as I thought back to Underland I remembered the Knave and the Bloody Big Head wanting my severed head in the moat. But their banishment had been enough of a punishment for me. Did I take it personally at that time? Perhaps not as much as I should have.

But I have even more to lose now than I did back then. All my father's hopes and dreams and my own life put in jeopardy. No, this was not just about money. This Durnhelm was threatening my ability to live my life as I choose. And that makes it very personal for me. "Tell me Captain Teague, what does one do about a pirate interested in good business?" He just shrugged at me. "Make him a better deal or find a way to deal with him out right. But don't worry about anything. Black will take care of things in short order." "You seem to have a lot of faith in Wally, Captain Teague. Do you really think, sweet and gentle old Wally could hurt a fly, let alone a group of pirates? Especially with just one other man and a whole ship of enemy pirates after him?" The captain just looked up at me and we both laughed.

* * *

><p>Once I lost sight of the bar maid, I started looking for a way out. With both of my men dead, I had no back up at all. That left me with only one other option, which was to get the hell out of the way. On my way to the back door, I caught the sight of my bar maid being dragged out the back door by a rather large and red headed fellow. By the time I got through the back door, both the bar maid and the stranger were nowhere in sight. Double Damn it! That had to be the first mate that I was looking for. So then that maid did know who I was looking for and I had lost her. Time to find Thomas and what's left of my crew. Hopefully Thomas is at least still alive. While looking for Tom, I had time to think about this woman I was chasing. How was she able to avoid all efforts to grab her for so long? Even if Lambert had told her about my plans, her ship and crew were dismantled and the navy was nowhere near the area. She had nowhere to go and no one to help her, or so I thought. But clearly someone was helping her. The question was who and why? Oh, how I wanted Lambert dead so badly at that moment. If he had just played along and done as told, none of this would have happened.<p>

Fortunately, I had one other option left to me. "Jon! Get up here!" I had one other informant to rely on, but first I had to find him. Jon could do that for me and, hopefully, not get shot in the process. Jon walked onto the deck and stood waiting for orders. " I want you to find Brockton and tell him that I want all the information I sent him for."

"Aye, Captain."

Once Jon came back, I knew all my plans were dead in the water. "So let me get this straight. Brockton hasn't seen the lady since she left the ship? WITHOUT the First Mate? And doesn't know who if anyone would be helping her? What the HELL am I even paying these people for? They can't even come up with basic information!" Roaring at the top of my lungs did me no favors but at that point I did not care. My spies had no idea what was going on, my prize couldn't be found and all my hard work so for, was for nothing.

So what were my options now? To continue sending my men out to find a phantom woman and lose half of them in the process, perhaps she or Lambert would show themselves or push come to shove, if nothing else, I could always put a reward out for her or for information about her. But of course that could also lead to trouble, as others would undoubtedly want to know why I wanted her so badly, I had no idea what she looked like and her supporters may catch wind of it, which would only drive her further underground. Finding her might be easier that way but for now, sitting back and waiting was the only option. Most unfortunate.

* * *

><p>Well, there was good news and bad news. The good news, I shot somebody. The bad news, not the body we know is causin' the trouble. At this point though, the good news outweighed the bad news in my opinion. But Alice was still in danger and now the question was what to do about it. For now, nothing, except wait for Latham to get back from dealing with the bar maid. But the longer we waited to get away the better their chances were of catching us. I made my decision by then. One way or another, Alice was going back to England tonight. If those bastards wanted her, they were gonna have to work even harder to get her. Finally Latham returned with some good news for a change. "Alright, Captain. I got to the bar maid and you were right. He was trying to get information out of her. She's gone now. Shall we check out the crew now?" "Well Latham, the good news is, one, I got to shoot some people. And that made me feel better. But also I followed fat mouth over to his ship and managed to over hear some interesting information." Latham finally looked pleased. "Oh, really?" "Yeah, so we're gonna go check on the crew now. And while I go in and deal with the crew and Brockton, I want you and the Captains' men to hang back. When I bring Brockton out, I want you to go in and make sure the crew is alright and assess the damage. If I'm not outside when you get done, I'll meet you back at the Ship. And don't let nobody see you!" Latham sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Do you think Brockton is a spy too? For pity's sake, how many more spies do we have to deal with?" "I don't know that he is a spy. But I heard big mouth screamin' his name at the top of his lungs and I want to know why." There was another Inn at the other side of town that Latham and I made our way to, guessing that's the only place the crew could go. On our way there I told Latham about what I had overheard from fat mouth. As if we didn't have enough to be angry about, now we had another spy to worry about. "If he is a spy, I'm going to get another stick of dynamite, light it and shove it down his throat." "That's if the bullet I have with his name on it don't find him first." We had a good laugh as we came to the Inn and saw a member of my crew leaving the washroom and making his way back to the Inn. It was Brockton. Just the fool I wanted to see.<p>

It shouldn't have been so easy to get to Brockton, but considering how our luck had been so far it was only fair that it should even out. It also did my mood a lot of good to walk in and see everyone look like they had seen a ghost. "Captain Wallace! How the hell did you get here? We saw you get shot by the pirates!" Yeah, Brockton, I bet you wish I was dead to. "I was shot. Right off my ship and into the water. Is everyone here and accounted for?" "No, the Lady, the First Mate and Lambert aren't here and nobody has seen them since before the attack." Good. Everybody was right where I wanted them. Alive, well and dumb to the situation. "Alright. You all stay here and stay safe till I get back. Brockton, you come with me so we can look for the missing crew members. Come on."


	11. Chapter 11

Walking out of the tavern with Brockton in tow, we got to the back where Latham and the others were waiting. When Latham saw Brockton I was worried that there was going to be a battle before we even got the information we were looking for. "Easy, Latham. You go deal with the crew, while Brockkton and I have a talk." Latham nodded and walked to the inn giving Brockton a dirty go straight to hell look on the way by. "Alright now Brockton. Tell me what you know about those who attacked my ship."

"I don't know anything about them Captain. They came and ransaked the ship and then left. That's it." Well my, my, can't he tell a bold face lie and look sincere. "I see. Well you do know a fellow named Durnhelm, don't you? Look it Brockton. I know all about about you and Lambert's little deal with Durnhelm. I also know your 'employer' is lookin' for a certain someone special on my ship. Now don't go worrying about Lambert. You and your 'employer' won't be seeing him again. Ever. But I still need more information. Like, what have you told him thus far?" Now, I expected Brockton to do something stupid, seeing as how he was never very smart to begin with. But to attack me out right? He rushed at me with a flimsy boat knife. But side stepping him and a solid slap to the back of the head, laid him out flat. Doesn't really matter. Maybe some time locked in the brig might even loosen his tongue.

* * *

><p>When Black came back with a new fellow in irons, I was even less impressed with the newest whelp than I was with the first fool. I figured by now it would only be a matter of time before I had to take the Lady back to England myself. While the Lady rested in my cabin, I followed Black to the brig as he escorted his new friend inside. "Captain Teague this is Mr. Brockton, another of Durnhelms' lackeys. He's going to tell me what this Durnhelm fellow knows." Looking down at the newest whelp, I noted the only thing that separated the first whelp from the new one was this one had more meat on the bones. Still pretty pathetic though.<p>

"I'm not telling you anything! Durnhelm is not a man to be crossed and I ain't no fool!" Well maybe I was wrong. At least this one had some guts. "Durnhelm can't kill you, Brockton, if I just so happen to kill you first. Now what have you told him? Anything?" The chubby flea just huffed and sat against the cell wall. "I don't think he's very impressed with you Black. You may need to step up your interrogation tactics." Naturally, Black looked happy with that idea. "Yeah, maybe that's what I'll do. I just need my cutlass and a boat hook and we'll go from there." Black laughed his way to the upper decks, while I turned to look at the whelp. "Look here whelp, you are not messing with some small time ship captain. Wallace Black is a powerful, mean and nasty pirate in his own right. You best believe if you don't work with Black, you won't live long enough to regret it. You think about it." Leaving the flea to think about that information for awhile, I left and met Black on his way to the brig with a cutlass in one hand, a boat hook in the other and two of my men behind him. "Captain, would you kindly keep Alleycat preoccupied while I conduct business? What? She's sensitive!" He quickly added that last part when I looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

><p>I remember back in the day when I first became a pirate. The sword and pistol were the main instruments of the Pirate Code and the favorite means of interrogation was anything and everything. Admittedly I look back and I am not entirely proud of my behavior but I do enjoy obtaining information. Right now, though, my main concern was making sure that Alice didn't hear any of this. Hopefully the Keeper would take care of her for a bit. Now to have some fun with Brockton.<p>

"Alright Brockton, I'll be nice and let you choose the method of interrogation. The cutlass, the dagger and boat hook, water, simple amputation or Russian roulette? And by the way, that last option will be done pirate style."

* * *

><p>Once I got back to my cabin, I looked down at the little Lady asleep at the table. She looked a bit sensitive and I won't deny her delicate features did make her look helpless, but there was a strength in her that a smart man would acknowledge. I could understand Black's need to keep her safe and sheltered. As long as she slept, there would be no need to bother her.<p>

Watching her sleep, I thought back to my Jackie. I remember when he was just a boy, eager to see the world and all the adventures it had to offer. And it warms my heart to see that even though Jackie has gotten older and granted, not much wiser, he still hasn't lost his love of adventure or the sea.

"Captain?" Ah, the maiden awakens. "Has Wally come back yet?" Alright, sensitive. I can do sensitive. How much information is too much? I can do this, no problem. "He's in the brig talking to another crew mate. He'll be back soon enough." Ha! Teague, you sly old sea dog you! "Another crew mate? How many more spies does this Durnhelm need?!" She looked so crestfallen. I didn't know what to do with that. Sensitive. Sensitive. I'm doomed. If she starts crying, I'll just burn down the ship. "Well it pays to have as many spies as possible." I can do this easy. I just can't let on that a man is being tortured on board my ship. Easy. "How is he going to get him to talk?" Easy, huh? "I don't know! Use your imagination!"


End file.
